clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Flavius
Mega Flavius is the result of the alter-ego Flavius' body in a 'beautiful compromise' formed between the two. He had made his debut in the episode "Destruction's Dawn". History After the conclusion of the Mutant, King Spyro experienced a vision of Mega Flavius, indicating that the Titans had indeed returned. When Charker Kai was reawakened, Machine Ghost proposed seeking out Mega Flavius to combat the rogue Titan. At Machine Ghost's suggestion, the Mane Six sent Mutant to locate and awaken Flavius. The inert Titan was eventually located in a frozen wasteland by the five mutant, and Soundwave accidentally fired a missile from one of Flavius's cannons that launched Mega Flavius towards Arkeyans. Poison Bite determined that Mega Flavius's Spirits was damaged, rendering him unable to directly join the battle. However, Icebird saw fit to target Flavius' functioning missiles at the saurian giant–with Arkeyans expected to be killed in the process as an acceptable casualty of friendly fire–thereby fulfilling her own personal vision of the Combiners saving the galaxy. The barrage ultimately failed, and the Mutant were distracted by Tempest Shadow's arrival, leading to a confrontation that was eventually halted by King Spyro and Mega Flavius. After the others had departed, Mega Flavius's mind, but was unable to access it. Instead, he initiated a procedure to link King Spyro and Flavius via her Cityspeaker abilities. However, the process proved volatile and soon spiraled out of control. King Spyro communed with Mega Flavius, begging for his help, though he at first rejected her, having sworn a life of peace. She ultimately managed to convince Flavius, however, and he transformed himself back to robot mode, following Scootaloo back towards Twilight Kingdom. Witnessing Charker Kai's fight with Icebird from afar, Mega Flavius admitted he was unsure he could win, but swore to try anyway for Skyland's sake. He arrived in Twilight Kingdom just in time to catch Princess Twilight before he could fall into some sharp rubble. He engaged in battle with Charker Kai, refusing help from Mega Flavius, and managed to get the upper hand until Charker Kai swallowed Icebird and the Enigma of Combination, powering himself up. Between attacks from the powered-up Charker Kai and the now mind-controlled Mutant, Flavius found himself at a disadvantage. When Charker Kai swallowed Machine Ghost and the Core of Light, even he was knocked away by the sudden surge of power it triggered. Ultimately, however, the Matrix's power couldn't be controlled by Charker Kai, and he released all those he had swallowed, along with Armityle the Chaos Phantom. Catching Charker Kai's deactivated body, Flavius lamented the loss of another Titan, but was interrupted by the return of The Storm King. He and Princess Twilight attempted a sneak attack, but The Storm King effortlessly caught Flavius's Master Sword and tossed him away before killing Twilight. No longer able to bring himself to try attacking again, Flavius could only watch as The Storm King escaped with the Enigma and Matrix in hand. He was later severely weakened by the spark-draining power of The Storm King's doomsday weapon. Thankfully, he survived and began working under Spyro and Scootaloo, who became the Magistrate of Cityspeakers and aided those who communicated with the Titans. Trivia * Unknown